In windows which includes relatively movable sashes, it has been found that the conventional rotatable cam locks do not afford sufficient protection against intrusion. Accordingly, it has heretofore been suggested that various locks can be provided to lock the sashes in position.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a window lock which will effectively lock the sashes relative to one another; which is relatively simple, low in cost and easily assembled; which can be easily installed; and which cannot be readily tampered with.